Guided By The Dim Light of Home
by pinkyridz
Summary: A very old story I totally forgot about. Be warned it is one of my early attempts at writing so forgive any mistakes and formatting. Jack has to fight to get an injured Daniel home.
1. Chapter 1

Genres: Hurt/Comfort All Ages  
Warnings: None  
Series: None  
Summary: Jack has to get an injured Daniel home.

"J'ck?"

"Easy Danny, easy. Don't try and move too much." Jack was quickly at his side in  
a flash as Daniel struggled to get up. He gently eased him back onto the  
bed.

Daniel groaned and closed his eyes again. His return to consciousness  
had meant a return to pain.

"Deep breaths Daniel, I'm gonna put a fresh dressing on the wound and  
apply some pressure. Gotta stop the bleeding pal - this is gonna hurt."

Daniel nodded and licked his dry lips, his eyes still shut tight. He  
hissed and bucked as Jack pressed down on his shoulder.

"G'd, Jack!" he exclaimed as his vision started greying, inviting him  
back into the abyss.

"Sorry Danny but you are losing a lot of blood and the bullet is still  
in there. Easy, easy" he soothed as Daniel weakly thrashed in pain.

God his shoulder was on fire! He took deep shuddering breaths. "W..what  
happened?" Daniel finally asked as he got his pain under control.

Jack sat on the bed next to him; his one hand continually applying  
pressure on the stricken man's shoulder, the other mopping his sweaty  
brow. "Ambush, Daniel", he tells him, gauging his response, wondering  
how much Daniel remembered. The frown on Daniel's face answers his  
question. "PX7 878 - we gated here this morning. We were met by a lovely  
old monk. You know - big belly, bald head, jolly chuckle..."

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted.

Jack could see that he was struggling to keep control. He recognized  
Daniel's 'cut the crap' look, so he carried on. "Well this jolly, fat,  
bald monk let you give your meet and greet chat before signalling a  
posse of gun-wielding mad men in the woods. Got the impression that they  
knew us from somewhere."

"Ah, well, we are infamous." Daniel's chuckle turned into a groan as  
pain lanced through his shoulder again. He shut his eyes and  
concentrated on keeping the growing nausea at bay, deciding that the  
pain of expelling it would topple him over the edge and back into the  
black world again. He mentally shook the cobwebs away, opened his eyes  
and concentrated on Jack's face and their surroundings.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" He asked, scanning the room. He was  
lying on an extremely comfortable bed in front of a roaring, inviting  
fire. Patchwork-covered pillows surrounded him and animal furs were  
covering his lower body. He was naked from the waist up - a large square  
of blood-soaked cloth was being held in place on his left shoulder, just  
under his clavicle. He looked up at Jack, surprised to see him sat at  
his side in, what could only be described as, a cream 'gown'. Where was  
Sam? Where was Teal'c?

"S..S..Sam? T..Teal'c?" he stuttered, trying to get up again only for  
his head to flop back onto the pillows as the room span.

"For crying out loud Daniel, keep still." Jack ordered and Daniel  
groaned at the discomfort of the vertigo. "Sam and Teal'c have gone back  
to the Stargate for help," Jack told him, replacing the now sodden cloth  
with a fresh one, tutting at the sight of the bloody wound. Daniel  
pulled his knees up to his chest as a wave of pain washed over him. Jack  
wished they had their packs with them but they were long gone. What he  
wouldn't give to be able to give Daniel a shot of morphine about now.

"Like I said Daniel, we were jumped. Apparently some system lord or  
other visited here before us and put a price on our heads; promised the  
locals this and that if they could capture us. We had quite a tussle but  
Teal'c is a good guy to have on your team. Kinda frightened the locals  
off and he and Carter managed to lure them away. Not before you took a  
bullet to the shoulder though. You went down like a ton of bricks,  
bashing your head on the way - went out like a light. I managed to drag  
you into some bushes and we hid as the not overly clever country locals  
went after Carter and the big guy."

Daniel nodded and reached a hand to his head, surprised not to feel a  
bulky bandage wrapped round it. He frowned in confusion.

"You've got quite an egg-sized lump on the back of your head Danny."

Daniel sighed and licked his dry lips. Seeing his discomfort, Jack  
poured him a glass of water and helped Daniel to sit up slightly. He let  
him sip the tepid liquid.

"Thanks" Daniel whispered and lent back into the pillows. He closed his  
eyes again. "How do you know Sam and Teal'c have gone for help?" he  
asked, wearily.

"Well we hid for an hour or so until the coast was clear. People with  
dogs kept coming and going - how we weren't discovered was beyond me. I  
knew we would have to move before they picked up our scent but you were  
totally out of it. I managed to get us to a shallow river but we were  
too out in the open and a guy on a horse spotted and caught up with us.  
I managed to sling shot him with a rock and knock him off the horse.  
Then when I was struggling to get you on the horse a lad came out of  
nowhere and helped me. He knew we were being hunted and it turned out  
the guys after us apparently killed his father. He led us here so you  
could get some medical treatment. Carter managed to check in about an  
hour ago. She and Teal'c are holed up in a cave about 4 clics from the  
gate. They're pinned down but when the coast is clear they're gonna make  
for the gate and get some help."

Jack sat back on the bed and rested his aching back on the pillows next  
to Daniel who inched over so that his head and torso were resting on  
Jack's lap. He scrunched up his eyes in pain and bit his lower lip in an  
effort to control the agony.

"Don't suppose there are any pain meds Jack?" He ground out the words as  
the pain threatened to overpower him. He turned his body into Jack's,  
fumbling for a grasp of his friend's shirt, burrowing his head further  
into Jack's lap, trying to smother the fire in his shoulder. Jack's hand  
caressed his cheek, pulling him in carefully as Daniel drew up his knees  
to his stomach again, groaning, his legs moving restlessly under the covers.

"Sorry pal, the monks took our packs. The boy has gone to find his  
mother. Maybe she'll have something to help but until then you're gonna  
have to ride it out." He looked at his watch, the youngster had been  
gone for an hour to go in search of his mother who worked in the fields  
just outside the village. Hopefully he would be back soon. Jack  
continued to sooth his friend as he continued to slowly writhe in agony.

"Shhh, Daniel - she should be here soon. Try and sleep."

"'Kay" Daniel whispered, turning his head deeper into Jack's lap,  
desperately trying to escape from the burning, agonizing pain. His world  
was greying again.

"T..tired," he mumbled, his good arm clutching Jack's waist, using it as  
an anchor. "Th..think 'm gonna pass out now..." he stated and promptly  
went limp in Jack's arms.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief that his friend was no longer in agony.  
He carefully laid the injured archaeologist back on the bed, checked the  
bandage and was happy to see the bleeding had slowed considerably. He  
pulled the skin blankets up to Daniel's shoulders, brushed the  
sweat-soaked hair off his forehead and gauged his temperature with the  
back of his hand, pleased to note that it was not far off normal.

He stoked the fire and sat down at the homely kitchen table, his head in  
his hands. Daniel needed help and he needed it soon. If they didn't get  
that bullet out soon he was gonna be in real trouble. The threat of  
infection was growing minute be minute. Hell they were already in trouble.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"You are not safe here. You must go. Eduardo was wrong to bring you  
here. This will be one of the first places they will search. You must go."

Eduardo had returned with his mother just before sunset. Jack had been  
getting worried. Time had passed slowly and it was time that Daniel did  
not have. He had almost given up waiting and was about to go and find  
help himself when Maria had hurried through the door, extinguishing the  
torches that Jack had lit when it had become dark.

"We cannot alert Tanmiun that anyone is home, it is too dangerous". She  
carefully lit the small lantern on the table.

"I'm sorry to bring trouble to your house ma'am, ..." Jack started.

"Maria", he was informed by the middle-aged, plump lady who was now  
filling a large kettle and hanging it on the open fire that burnt  
brightly in the stone fire place.

"...Maria" Jack corrected himself, "I'm Jack and my friend is Daniel."  
He indicated Daniel who still slept in the large, ornate bed. "Daniel  
needs your help, he was shot in the shoulder by one of Tanmiun's men - I  
assume they are the ones who ambushed us?"

Maria indicated for Jack to sit at the table.

"Eduardo fetch our guest some bread and water. You must be hungry. You  
can eat and go before you are discovered. I have heard Tanmiun's dogs  
barking all afternoon. The rumors are that strangers came through the  
circle, strangers that the gods foretold would come. You will be hunted  
down by the dogs and the gods will pay a high price for your capture."  
Maria broke the bread that Eduardo had placed in front of her and handed  
a chunk to Jack who nodded his thanks and proceeded to eat, he had  
forgotten how hungry he was.

Maria poured Jack a glass of water. "I have heard that the gods have  
been informed of your arrival and have sent down an army to help in your  
capture. The circle is closed off, a trap is being laid. You must hide  
in the hills; it is the only safe place. Eduardo fetch me the parchment  
and chalk."

"My friend is hurt. He needs urgent medical attention and our medical  
supplies have been taken. Please, you must help us."

Maria shook her head and checked the water on the fire. "I cannot help  
you. It would be too dangerous to take him to the healer; there are  
patrols in the village waiting in the shadows. No it is too risky."

Jack stood and placed his hand on Maria's arm. "The bullet is still in  
his shoulder. He is in great pain when he is awake. He took a blow to  
the head. If we can't get him to the healer is there anything you have  
here that can help him? Could the healer come here?" He asked, one eye  
on Maria, the other on Daniel who was now stiring restlessly on the bed.

Maria looked at Jack and saw the despair in his eyes.

"It is only because Tanmiun murdered my husband that I will help you. He  
is an evil man bent on service to what many of us see as false gods. He  
has a loyal following who will stop at nothing to see you captured and  
turned over for punishment. But there is a small band of non-believers  
like me in the village. Eduardo, the parchment."

Eduardo passed his mother the paper and went and sat at Daniel's bedside.  
"Mother, this man is in pain," he informed her as Daniel continued to  
groan and writhe weakly under the animal skins.

Maria nodded and told Jack to sit.

"You need to go see Rantun and Pater, they are the healer and priest in  
the village. You will need to explain what has happened. They will be  
able to organise an evacuation plan. They are sympathetic to our cause  
and will help you. I will write you a letter that you must give them to  
give you reference. Eduardo will take you." She pulled the lantern  
towards her and they sat in silence as she wrote the note, the silence  
only punctuated by Daniel's soft moans.

"Eduardo will fetch you one of my husband's cloaks to go over your  
gown," she told Jack eyeing him up and down.

Jack felt guilty for putting on one of her dead husband's gowns but his  
BDUs had been soaked with water and Daniel's blood. "Umm, sorry  
about..." he told Maria looking down at his attire.

"That is unimportant," she assured him. "Where are your clothes? We must  
burn them. We must leave no trails."

Eduardo handed Jack a thick, heavy woollen black cloak. "We hid them in  
the barn," he informed his mother.

"Good, good," she stated, tightly doing up Jack's cloak. "Eduardo take  
Pepe - he will be faster."

The young boy nodded.

Maria knelt down to her son's eye level. "You know what you must do son?"  
He nodded.

"Keep to the lane, do not venture into the village. Pater's house is in  
the woods and ..."

"I know where Pater's house is mother" he interrupted.

Maria took a deep breath. "I know, I know" she sighed. "Go straight  
there, no stopping." She pulled the boy in for a hug. "Be careful," she  
whispered into his ear.

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "I will look after him - I  
promise." He vowed.

She straightened up and walked over to the wooden trunk in the corner of  
the room and pulled out a rifle and a small box. She handed the rifle  
and bullets to Jack. "Take this for protection," she told him with a  
small smile. "Be warned, Tanmiun is a dangerous man who will stop at  
nothing. Keep yourselves hidden and hurry."

Jack looked her straight in the eyes. "Thank you." He told her  
sincerely. He knew that they had bought danger to her home.

"You must go," she told them shepherding them towards the door. Jack  
turned and looked at Daniel who was still sleeping restlessly.

"Daniel?" He enquired.

"I will care for Daniel. Now go!"

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

He was lost. Lost and in pain. Abandoned. He needed to wake up, wake up  
and find Jack but he was suffocating, a heavy weight was pinning him,  
crushing him. His legs were stuck; he struggled and struggled to free  
them but to no avail. He was so dizzy. How could he be dizzy if he was  
asleep? This made no sense. He needed to sit, to roll over, to move. His  
head hurt so much, surely someone was helping him? Please someone help  
him. He tried to move again but G'd it hurt! He needed to wake up, wake  
up and get help. Where was everyone? Why could he not wake up? He could  
hear himself moan, feel himself writhe - why could he not wake up? Oh  
G'd he hurt!

"J'ck?" He managed to moan, his head moving restlessly from side to  
side; his stomach lurching with each movement of his head.

"J'ck?" He tried again. He did not want to open his eyes; if he opened  
his eyes he knew it would hurt.

"Ummm, J'ck?" He bit down hard on his lip as pain pierced through his  
shoulder, nausea rolled in his stomach again. "Oh G'd," he ground out.

"Shhh."

He felt the bed dip and a cloth bathed his forehead.

"You must remain still."

A female voice? Sam? He pulled himself into a ball as the pain grew.  
"S. ?"

"No Daniel," the voice told him as a hand gently soothed his arm. "I am  
Maria, I am tending you. Your friend Jack has gone for help." She firmly  
but carefully placed Daniel back onto his back and he hissed with pain.

"I must tend your wound Daniel," she told him peeling the cloth off his  
shoulder; he turned his head and groaned into the pillow. Maria wet a  
fresh piece of cloth with the water boiled on the stove and patted the  
hole caused by the bullet.

"We must make sure this is clean," she told him as she cleansed the  
wound. "A healer is on his way who will remove the bullet. Then you must  
leave you are not safe here."

Daniel took a deep breath to cope with the pain induced by Maria's  
actions and nodded his head. Things were clearer now. He had been shot  
and they were hiding in a cabin waiting for help. He nodded in  
understanding again but the movement only increased his nausea. His  
breath quickened and he reached out to the lady tending him.

"Gonna be s..," he told her, weakly struggling to get on his side. She  
recognised the signs straight away and emptied the bowl of water she was  
sponging him down with and helped him as he vomited over the side of the  
bed into the container.

"Shh, steady." She helped him lie back when he had finished. "You have a  
head injury," she informed him as she mopped the sweat off his face.  
"You must lie still."

Daniel sighed and lent back on the pillows, feeling slightly better for  
expelling the contents of his stomach but miserably embarrassed for  
doing it in front of a stranger. Where was Jack? His brow frowned in  
confusion.

"Daniel, Jack has gone for help - remember?" Maria told him, recognising  
the confusion on his face.

Oh yeah - he remembered, he was safe and Jack had gone for help. Sam and  
Teal'c had gone for help and he was safe. Yes. The cobwebs were  
clearing, his head did not feel as if it was stuffed with cotton wool.  
He ventured to open his eyes.

"Hi" he muttered as Maria's blurry face came into view. He gave her a  
wan smile. "Thank you for helping me," he told her as she smiled back at  
him.

"I can only do so much Daniel, you are not safe here. The gods have sent  
their soldiers to help the men search for you. Jack has gone to meet  
with our resistance to arrange your safe passage back to your world."

She reached over and poured Daniel a mug of fresh water. "Do you think  
you could manage a drink?" She asked, helping raise Daniel's head at the  
base of his neck and placing the mug at his lips. "Small sips," she told  
him. "We Don't want this to make a reappearance. You have lost a lot of  
blood."

That would explain why he felt so weak. The mere effort of lifting his  
head was exhausting. He took a few sips of the cool water and she helped  
lower his head back down. He closed his eyes. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Try and sleep Daniel." Maria told him. "The others will be back soon  
with medication to help with the pain, just try and relax until then. "

Daniel smiled again. "Easier said than done... my head is pounding." He  
admitted, biting down on his bottom lip.

Maria sighed and smiled down at the young man. How could the gods think  
these people were evil? She did not understand. Daniel looked so  
powerless. She held his hand as he groaned again and again as pain  
washed over him.

"They won't be long," she promised the suffering man.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"But Rantun we must help these people." Pater begged. "Tanmiun must not  
find them."

Rantun paced up and down the room, nervously biting his fingernails.  
"No, no, no Pater. The Gods will be angry, we will be punished..."

"For crying out loud!" Jack interrupted in frustration. "When are ya  
gonna listen to me? These things, beings, are not your gods, they are  
parasites feeding from your world. You are their slaves. Can't you see  
that?" He slumped back in his chair and tugged at his hair in annoyance.  
They had been here, arguing the same argument for nearly three hours and  
they were getting nowhere.

"Maria has stated that they are good men, telling the truth. We must  
help them, hide them, get them back to their own world." Pater was  
nearly as desperate as Jack. Years of feeding the gods and living under  
Goa'uld power had taken a huge toll on their world. Divided their  
people. They were on the brink of civil war. Maybe these strangers could  
stop the conflicts and help them be rid of the oppression thrusted upon  
them.

"Please Rantun - his friend needs medical attention. I cannot help him  
with that - you are his only hope. Please, you call yourself a healer,  
how can you stand by and do nothing?"

Rantun turned and looked at Jack.

"If we help you do we have your word that you will help us?" He asked.  
He was an elderly man, worn down by false gods who lived in fear for his  
family. "If we are caught they will destroy us," he told him, "I don't  
want that to be in vain."

Jack could understand their plight. Hell, this planet was not alone, not  
the only one being suppressed. He took a deep breath. He knew he could  
not give them false hopes, false promises.

"If you can get me and my friends back to our world I promise I will  
send some of my people back here who will help you defend yourselves  
against the 'Gould'. I can offer you no more help than that. It is a  
fight we wage every day. We will not stop trying to defeat them that  
much I can promise and Daniel is a very important person in that fight.  
It will be harder without him. You have to help him. Please?" Jack  
begged. He wasn't beyond begging, begging was good. Time was running out.

"Okay." Rantun conceded. "I will tend to him - Pater fetch my medical  
bag. Eduardo go and help get the buggy ready. I will treat your friend  
and then we will formulate a plan to get you home."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jack sighed with relief.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

Where were they? Where were they?

Maria looked out of the window, again. It had been five hours now and  
still there was no sign of them. She was so worried. Why oh why had she  
let Eduardo go? He was only a child for heaven's sake! What was she  
thinking? This was not their fault, their problem. Why did she get  
involved? She scanned the horizon again. Nothing. Nothing but darkness.  
She closed the curtain again and lit one of the lamps by the fireplace.  
The dogs were silent now and she assumed the hunt had been halted for  
the night. She scrubbed at her apron. Please, please, please be safe she  
prayed. She went over to the window again.

Daniel watched as Maria paced the room. He felt so guilty for putting  
her through all this. Where on earth was Jack? Please let him be safe.  
He had tried to doze but the ache in his shoulders had preventing him  
achieving a deep sleep. Time had slowed. He almost wished he could pass  
out like before. He was wrapped in all-consuming misery. He licked his  
lips and pulled at his blankets, longing to be free, the heat was  
oppressive. He wished Maria would open a window; he could not bear the  
heat much longer. He looked at Maria in confusion as she shuddered,  
wrapped her shawl tighter around her and placed another log on the fire.  
He was so hot, so thirsty, and so achy. He managed to kick the blankets  
off his legs so that he was laying near-naked but still his skin burned.  
He tried to move from the heat of the bed but was so weak, weak and so,  
so hot! He did not understand. He ran his free hand through his hair,  
not surprised to find it soaked with sweat. He knew he was in trouble.

"Maria?" He called weakly.

She turned and looked at Daniel with a smile, glad to see him alert. She  
sat on the bed next to him pulled a blanket over his legs, Daniel sighed  
in frustration. Maria took his hand in hers. He looked exhausted,  
boneless almost.

"They back yet?" He asked. He knew time had passed, he just was not sure  
how much.

"Not yet Daniel, I am sure they will not be much longer now." She told  
him with more hope than she felt.

"Yeah, won't be long now," he agreed, wincing as he tried to move his arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Maria asked tenderly.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Your arm?"

Daniel shook his head. "My shoulder."

Maria touched the skin around the gauze dressing. "May I take a look?"  
she asked. Now Daniel was more aware she did not want to startle him  
with her ministrations.

"Um." He gave her permission. She carefully removed the dressing and  
gently dabbed the wound. She looked at Daniel with a sad smile and  
placed her hand on his forehead. Her cool touch felt wonderful to  
Daniel's overheated skin. Her hand moved to his cheek and neck.

"The wound is infected Daniel." She told him with a sigh.

"I know," he admitted. He had gradually been feeling sicker and sicker.  
The pain of his shoulder had receded into the background as the growing  
fever took hold. His whole body ached.

"Your wound must be cauterized and the bullet must come out," she  
informed him sadly.

He slowly turned his face to hers. "Ouch!" he said with a ghost of a smile.

She picked up a damp cloth and bathed his face again. He closed his eyes  
in relief at the coolness of the cloth. Maria dipped the cloth in the  
water again and looked at Daniel. His whole body was covered in a fine  
sheen of sweat; his hair was plastered to his forehead. She wrung the  
cloth out and proceded to wipe his neck, chest and abdomen, careful not  
to go anywhere near his shoulder. Daniel lent into the touch, totally  
spent. Her touch was soothing.

"How long have you known you have had a fever Daniel?" She asked as she  
pulled the cloth across his abdomen.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, hissing at the pain the movement caused. "  
Couple of hours" he admitted.

Maria looked at the fire. Daniel needed the bullet out and now, before  
the fever took a stronger hold. She had no idea when the others would be  
coming back, or even if they were coming back. She sighed and placed the  
cloth down.

"What?" Daniel asked quietly as Maria hung her head and sat silently. He  
reached his good hand to her head and patted her hair. She looked at him  
with tears in her eyes.

"I must cauterize your wound straight away Daniel, you grow weaker and  
weaker. There is no way of knowing when the healer will be here ..."

"Or if." Daniel interrupted with a smile.

Maria nodded. "I have no medication to give you. It will hurt. If I  
don't do it you will get sicker. You might d..."

"Do what you have to do," Daniel interrupted again, "it'll be fine." He  
wiped the tear from Maria's face as it fell. He let his arm flop back  
down on to the bed, too exhausted to hold it up anymore. Maria nodded  
and patted Daniel's face again. He closed his eyes and tried to float off.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

Maria stood at the fire with the steel poker in the embers. She looked  
at Daniel. He was plastered to the bed, almost molded to the mattress.  
His head was rolling slowly, weakly from side to side; his body  
shimmered with sweat, his breathing shallow and rapid, his forehead  
crunched in pain. She could see his pulse racing in his neck. He had  
gone downhill so fast. She took the poker out of the fire willing it to  
be hot enough, plunging it back into the flames in despair as it was  
nowhere near ready. She watched as Daniel opened his eyes and licked his  
lips again, his eyes searching the room for her.

"I am here Daniel. It won't be much longer; try and rest," she called.

"Ummm," he retorted and sank back into his twilight world of heat and  
airlessness. Where was the healer? Where was Jack?

Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had  
done it before, granted on a sick cow but surely there were not too many  
differences - were there? She checked the poker again. It was now white  
hot. She knew what she had to do. She knew she had to do it now. She  
placed the meat knife in the embers. She would deal with the bullet  
removal after she had cauterized the wound. Hopefully the pain would  
make Daniel pass out and she would be able to operate without having to  
knock him out. She reached for the bottle of liquor from the cabinet -  
that would do to cleanse the wound after she removed the bullet. She  
took the cork out with her teeth and took a slug herself to calm her  
nerves. She would love to be able to give Daniel some to lessen the pain  
but with a head injury she knew she could do more harm than good. She  
made her way to his bed, snagging a piece of firewood off the woodpile  
as she passed it.

She sat down slowly on his bed. "Daniel?" She asked and gently touched  
his face to get his attention.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ready?" She enquired.

"Umm." He touched her hand and nodded.

She placed the bottle on the table and handed Daniel the piece of wood.

"Bite," she ordered.

He took the wood and looked at it. His hand flopped down again. Maria  
lifted the wood off the bed and placed it in his mouth.

"Bite," she soothed.

Daniel looked up to the ceiling and sighed and readied himself.

Maria bought the poker down and placed it on Daniel's inflamed skin.

Daniel bit down on the wood in agony, his back arched and the wood in  
his mouth muffled his scream of pain. Sweat poured from his pores. He  
grunted in agony once more and his eyes rolled into the back of his  
head. His head lolled to one side and his mouth relaxed. The smell of  
burning flesh nearly toppled Maria who had to fight to keep the nausea  
she felt at bay. She plucked the stick from Daniel's mouth as his lips  
quivered in reaction. She reached and patted the sweat away from his  
forehead with some fresh cloth and ran her hand across his face and  
cupped his chin, grateful that he had passed out, grateful that he was  
no longer in pain. She scrubbed her face with her apron and started to  
prepare to remove the bullet.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"You did so well Maria." Pater told the still shaking women and pushed  
the glass full of liquor across the table. Maria picked it up and downed  
it in one, hissing at the heat of the alcohol between her teeth. She  
placed the glass back down and hugged Eduardo tighter and glanced over  
to the bed.

"Rantun has been a long time," she mused. The cavalry had turned up in  
time. She looked down at her hand; it was still shaking, shaking in  
relief that Eduardo was safe. Shaking in relief that Daniel had the help  
he needed.

"He is in good hands now Maria. He will be fine."

Maria sniffed and smiled and kissed Eduardo's head.

"He is asleep Maria - shall I put him in his bed?" Pater offered.

Maria nodded and lifted Eduardo into Pater's waiting arms, one quick hug  
and she let go. She wrapped her arms around her and went and sat next to  
Jack in the kitchen. Rantun had hung a curtain around Daniel's bed while  
he operated to remove the bullet, to keep prying eyes out and to create  
a sterile area as much as he could.

"You were so long," Maria said sadly. "He became so ill, I had no  
choice. I did not know if you were coming back or not. I had no choice."

Jack turned to face her and lifted her chin. "Thank you, you acted so  
quickly. If you had waited it may have been too late."

Maria smiled and sniffed, Jack pulled her in for a hug. "He will be fine  
\- Daniel is always fine," he told her and she relaxed into his touch.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

Rantun washed his hands and put his now clean instruments back into his  
bag. He checked on his patient again. He gauged that his fever was still  
very high but hopefully Maria's swift actions may have stopped the  
infection getting any worse. He had obviously lost a lot of blood and  
there was little he could do for that. His blood pressure was pretty low  
but he dare not give him any blood as there was no way of knowing what  
type he was or whether anyone else was compatible. They had to get him  
home as soon as possible and into the care of his own people. The bullet  
had been removed and the fever could be controlled but he was still one  
extremely sick young man.

He sat and took Daniel's pulse and felt his temperature, surprised to  
see two blue eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

"Maria?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Maria is here Dr Jackson. I am Rantun, the village healer. I have  
removed the bullet."

Daniel nodded and his eyes dropped again. He felt relaxed, sleepy,  
drugged. The healer must have given him something. The pain had receded  
to a manageable level. He was glad the healer was here. Jack? Where was  
Jack? If the healer was here why wasn't Jack? His eyes flew open and he  
struggled to get up. Rantun pushed him back on the bed.

"Jack?" Daniel called.

"Please lie back Dr Jackson, I will fetch Colonel O'Neill for you - just  
relax."

Daniel eased himself back and tried to control his breathing, which had  
sped up in panic.

Rantun pulled the curtain back and indicated for Jack to follow him. He  
moved to the center of the room out of Daniel's earshot. Maria joined them.

"Dr Jackson is awake and asking for you." He told Jack who let out the  
breath he did not realise he was holding. "I have removed the bullet and  
debrided the wound as much as I can. I have left the wound open as he  
has an infection and sewing the skin together would only hold the  
infection in. He is still running a high fever but I have given him some  
of our herbs which are giving him pain relief and should hold the  
infection at bay until you can get him back to your world. I dare not  
give him any of our more powerful drugs, as I do not know how your  
bodies would react to them. His head wound is not too serious - just a  
mild concussion but you need to get him home as quickly as possible. He  
needs a blood transfusion and again I am not happy to risk using any of  
our blood. If we could attempt taking him to the healing place we could  
cross check his blood but we would risk capture if we did." He placed  
his hand on Jack's arm.  
"Go sit with him, reassure him. We will work out a route through the  
mountains to get you back to your world. Stay with him. He should sleep  
soon and so should you. We will leave at dawn."

Jack nodded, smiled and thanked Rantun. He patted Maria on the arm,"get  
some sleep as well" he said as she yawned sleepily.

She nodded in agreement and made for the couch - her bed taken up by the  
ailing archaeologist.

"Pater, fetch the charts," Rantun ordered, "we have much to do."

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

Jack was amazed to see Daniel staring at him as he sat on his bed. His  
arm now in a sling. His chest still bare.

"Hey." he smiled. Daniel grabbed his hand. Jack covered his hand with  
his, almost grimacing at the heat radiating off his friend. He lent  
forward and brushed the sweat-soaked hair from Daniel's forehead. "How  
you doing?" he asked softly.

"Fine." Daniel retorted. Jack snorted in amazement.

"Ya sure?" he asked smiling at his doped up friend. "'Cause I gotta tell  
you I could fry an egg on your stomach right now." He placed his hand on  
Daniel's abdomen and moved it to his chest, feeling the racing heart  
beat and the shallow, rapid, weak breaths. His lungs were working overtime.

"Feel fine." Daniel stated again, staring at Jack with saucer wide eyes,  
his pupils wide and drug educed.

Jack smiled and shook his head; he took the damp cloth and started  
bathing Daniel again. "Sleep Danny, were going home in the morning, just  
sleep," he soothed and Daniel shut his eyes and did as he was told.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"We cannot risk going back to the village," Pater mused as he and Rantun  
huddled over the charts that were spread out on Maria's kitchen table.  
"Word is the entrance and exit are now patrolled by the soldiers. Any  
attempt to return will be thwarted. We could go along the Manroe trail  
up through the mountains but even that has its risks, the terrain is  
dangerous."

Rantun agreed but shook his head sadly "I am afraid that is our only  
choice. The direct route to the ring is now shut off - we have no  
decision to make here."

Jack pulled up a chair and joined the two men in their deliberations.  
Daniel had quickly succumbed to sleep. Jack had spent time with him,  
ensuring the fever did not climb any higher. The sound of Daniel's soft  
snores which had replaced the whimpers of pain had lifted a weight of  
worry off Jack's mind. He had covered the sleeping man and turned his  
mind to the rest of his team and their passage home to safety.

"I have two of my team holed up in a cave between the river and the ring  
\- I need to get them out and home safely." He poured himself a glass of  
water from the jug on the table and inspected the maps. He could clearly  
make out the signs for the village, mountains and the ring. The danger  
caves were positioned between the ring and the mountains. He pointed at  
the caves.

"Is there any possibility that there is a back exit to the caves 'cause  
if we took the route through the mountains we would run adjacent to the  
caves," he asked taking a swig of water. The two men exchanged glances  
between them and silence filled the room.

"What?" Jack enquired putting his glass down and wiping the water from  
his mouth.

"No Rantun - it is too dangerous," Pater whispered.

"It is their only chance." Rantun stared at the fire place, watching the  
embers jump and spit. "If it is not this way then it will not be any  
other way - they will be hunted, they will be captured and we will live  
under oppression for ever."

"What?" Jack urged again. Rantun nodded at Pater who sighed heavily.

"There is another ring, hidden from the Gods. It is not used, it is too  
dangerous." He picked up some chalk and drew a gate near the top of one  
of the mountains near the caves.

"It is perched on the top of Canty Mount. There are sheer drops at  
either side, many people have perished trying to use it but it has been  
known to work."

Jack smiled. So there was hope and that was all he wanted. They had been  
in worse situations than this and survived. Piece of cake. Get a message  
through to SG-1 and Hammond would send help - trained help. Yep this was  
doable. He pointed to the caves again.

"My team - is there a way out? Some where we can meet them?"

Pater drew a cross at the back of one of the caves.

"The Onmly tunnel leads from the caves to the foot of the mountains. We  
could meet them there."

"Okay - now that sounds like a plan," he told them with a smile. "I will  
contact my team and let them know tha..."

Pater interrupted him "It will be very dangerous. I make no guarantees,"  
he told him sadly. "We will only go with you so far - the rest will be  
up to you. We have family to protect."

"I know," Jack admitted "Thank you. We just need a fighting chance and  
you have given us one. I need to contact my team."

"You need to sleep," Rantun told him,"it will be a short night and a  
long day. Go - sleep with Daniel. Pater and I will sleep in the buggy  
and wake you when the sun rises." He fumbled in his bag for a small pack  
of herbs and mixed them in a tumbler of water. "Try and get Daniel to  
drink this," he implored Jack. "It will help with the fever and the pain  
\- tomorrow will be a hard day on the fittest, there is no way of knowing  
how Daniel will fare," he told him with a sad smile. "Keep an eye on him  
tonight and if there are any problems fetch me immediately."

Jack accepted the glass and smiled at the elderly man. "Thank you," he  
said with a nod and made his way to Daniel's bed.

"Sleep well Colonel," Pater called softly, stoking the fire as Rantun  
folded the charts up and they readied themselves for the long journey  
ahead.

...

"Carter? Come in." Jack perched on the side of Daniel's bed. His friend  
slept on though his fever was still high. Jack sat at his side in his  
T-shirt and boxers. The heat from the fire and from Daniel's fever had  
made the small room stuffy but Jack could not see a window that he could  
open. He wet another cloth, folded it neatly and placed it on Daniel's  
forehead. He straightened the sheet that loosely covered the ill man. He  
eyed the space next to Daniel with longing - he was so tired.

"Sir?" Came the muffled reply from the radio. Daniel stirred at the  
sound of Sam's voice and peered at Jack through heavy lidded, bloodshot  
eyes and watched as Jack replied.

"Good to hear your voice Carter," he admitted with a sigh.

"Yours too sir," came Sam's cheerful reply.

"What is your situation?" Jack asked as he watched Daniel try and turn  
in bed only to hiss as pain blindsided him. He needed to get the herbs  
into him soon before the pain became too much. He rubbed Daniel's arm to  
try and help sooth him.

"We are Okay sir. Still in the cave. There is no sign of any activity  
outside. We were just thinking of doing a recce, see what's going on..."

"Negative Carter," Jack interrupted. "Stay put we will come to you. The  
Stargate is heavily guarded and the village is cut off. We will be  
leaving at dawn. We have had some help and will be guided by some locals  
through the mountains to the back of the caves. There is a route out of  
the back of the caves you will need to find. We will be able to guide  
you when we are closer. There is another gate on this world but it is on  
top of one of the mountains and very treacherous but it looks like a  
means of escape," he told her, one eye on the now writhing archaeologist  
on the bed.

"Yes sir, understood sir," came the reply.

"Do you have any supplies Carter? Water, food?"

"Yes sir, we managed to hold on to Teal'c's pack. We have a small fire  
for heat burning now."

Jack sighed with relief and smiled.

"Full pack did you say?"

"Yes sir. Full pack"

"Medical supplies?" He asked hopefully.

"Daniel?" came the worried reply.

Daniel forced his eyes open again at the sound of his name, blinking  
slowly as he forced his exhausted body to become aware. Jack turned and  
spoke quietly into the radio.

"Could do with some of those meds yesterday," he sighed wearily.

"Sir?" Came the clipped response.

"He is not doing so good Sam," he admitted. Sam sighed, the use of her  
first name was not lost on her. Daniel was obviously struggling.

"His wound is badly infected, the healer had to cauterise it." He could  
hear Sam wince. "He's running a blazing fever and desperately needs a  
blood transfusion. The healer is not happy giving him any of their  
drugs, only herbs that are knocking him out. He needs antibiotics and  
fast," he admitted head in hands.

Sam took a breath. Her CO sounded dejected. "That we can do sir - just  
get him here as soon as you can. I will be ready with the drugs and he  
will be back home in no time. Janet and the girls will have him right in  
no time," she told him as cheerfully as possible.

Jack giggled and looked at Daniel who was still staring at him. He  
repositioned the cloth on Daniel's forehead, which had become misplaced  
and Daniel sighed at the cool relief it brought.

"Ah those girls just love getting their mucky paws on our Danny boy hey?"

"That they do sir, that they do," Sam replied with a smile.

"Get some rest you two, big day tomorrow," Jack told them. "We will be  
in contact as soon as we are near."

"Yes sir. Keep safe sir and look after Daniel," Sam told him.

"Always do Sam always do. Sleep tight. O'Neill over." He clicked off the  
radio and turned to Daniel and picked up the glass.

"You need to drink this Danny," he told him as he helped the weak man  
sit up slightly in bed. He arranged some extra cushions behind Daniel's  
neck to support him as his head lolled to one side. He supported his  
friend as he drank the herb mixture and then eased the ill man back  
down, covering him with a thicker blanket as he began to shiver. He  
gauged his temperature again, sighing at the heat, and replaced the now  
dry cloth on his forehead with damp one. Hopefully the herbs would lower  
the fever. He carefully climbed into bed next to the shivering man and  
extinguished the lamp at the bedside.

He pulled Daniel close to him in an attempt to warm him, knowing that it  
would only be a matter of time before the fever turned and Daniel was  
plunged back into a world of oppressive heat. He needed to get him home.

Daniel turned and faced Jack - staring with fever bright eyes. "S.  
and 'c?" he asked through chattering teeth

"They are fine Danny. They have Teal'c's pack with the medicine in it.  
We're gonna meet them tomorrow. Soon have you feeling better," he  
soothed. "Just try and sleep."

Daniel's shivering continued. It was going to be a long night.

...

The dip in the bed as Jack made his way to the bathroom woke Daniel from  
his light doze. He had been aware of Maria waking Jack a few minutes ago  
\- imploring him to get ready, as the sun would soon be up. Daniel was  
relieved to watch Jack make his way to the small room at the back. He  
had hardly slept, the fever keeping him uncomfortable. He had lain awake  
trying not to move, trying not to moan. Jack needed to rest, he had a  
long day ahead of him and Daniel knew that. He also knew he would be no  
help to them at all - he felt so ill. The stomach cramps had started to  
assail his body about and hour ago. He had been able to smoother his  
agony into the pillow but now, with Jack occupied, he gave in to the  
pain and curled into a ball trying to stub out the pain in his gut. His  
whole body felt so heavy and achy and his stomach was rolling and  
dipping with nausea. He tried to concentrate on the noises coming from  
the kitchen, water being pumped into pots, soft whispers of conversation  
between Pater, Maria and Rantun planning the journey home. What he  
wouldn't give to be home now, tucked up in the infirmary with Janet's  
good drugs running. He licked his dry lips - he knew he was becoming  
dehydrated; the fever was leeching his strength. He bit down on his  
bottom lip as another cramp twisted in his abdomen. G'd he could do  
without this as well! Where was Thor when you needed him? Why did he not  
just 'beam' him out 'beam' him home? He rocked weakly and rode out the  
pain. When he was, at last, able to uncurl his bladder let him know that  
it was in urgent need of being emptied. He rolled onto his good side and  
started to ease his heavy body upright, supported by a mountain of  
pillows at his back. He needed to go and he needed to go now!

"Daniel?" Jack rushed to his side as he saw his friend struggling.

"Need to pee," he admitted with a shy smile.

Jack supported the sick, weak man across to the bathroom and steadied  
him as Daniel fumbled with his boxer shorts with one hand - the other  
was still supported by a sling. Just as Daniel was finishing up another  
cramp squeezed his abdomen. He bent double clutching at his stomach.

"Daniel?" Jack exclaimed as he helped Daniel to his knees. Daniel moaned  
and rocked as waves of nausea hit again.

"Rantun!" Jack yelled, holding Daniel as the young archaeologist  
violently vomited, over and over again. Rantun rushed to his side and  
added extra support as Daniel dry heaved.

Eventually Daniel's head flopped in defeat onto Jack's shoulder. Between  
them, Jack and Rantun helped the near unconscious man back to bed. Jack  
sat heavily in the chair. This was the last thing they needed.

Rantun checked Daniel's pulse, his temperature and changed the dressing  
on the still weeping wound. He gently palpated his stomach and Daniel  
moaned. Rantun turned to Jack, "Help me change him into his robe. We  
need to leave now!"

Jack could here the panic in the elderly healer's words and they both  
poured the near boneless man into the cheesecloth robe Maria had  
provided, finally wrapping him in a warm blanket. Daniel had no strength  
left to help. He curled up in misery and let the greying world carry him  
off...

"He is very sick," Rantun informed Jack. Hell, Jack could see that for  
himself!

"I am afraid the herbs are making him vomit," he continued. "He is  
running out of time - his heart will surely fail soon. I am now  
powerless to give him anything for the fever or pain. He needs to be home."

Jack nodded in understanding, looking at the deathly still man on the  
bed. He looked truly awful, sunken eyed, grey skin with fever blush on  
his cheeks. He needed the med pack and needed it now.

"Let's go then," he told Rantun and they prepared for the journey.

...

The sun was just beginning to climb in the sky as Jack, Daniel, Pater  
and Rantun left in the horse drawn buggy. Eduardo had begged Maria to be  
allowed to travel with them but Maria had put her foot down. The worry  
had been too much and the journey was too dangerous. Jack had assured  
him that things would be fine and when it was possible he would send  
help for his family. Maria had packed food and supplies for them. There  
was plenty of water not only for drinking but also for sponging Daniel  
down if his fever spiked. Jack had helped Maria burn their clothes and  
ensured that there were no signs left behind that they had been there.  
He was worried about the threat of reprisal if Tanmiun's men found out  
that she had hidden the desperate men. With a quick hug and words of  
gratitude to Maria and Eduardo they were on their way, still hidden by  
the mists of dawn.

Rantun and Pater sat up front on the buggy, rifles ready for any  
trouble, charts open - guiding them along the narrow paths that would  
lead them round the mountains to the back of the caves. They had filled  
the back of the buggy with straw, hay and thick blankets and had lain  
the sick man on the comfortable nest, wrapping a thick black cloth  
around his shivering shoulders and covering him with straw-coloured  
blankets. Jack was perched on a wooden plank that ran around the inside  
of the buggy. Milk churns had been placed at the entrance as a screen to  
hide them should they be stopped. Jack felt the movement of the buggy  
relaxing and lent back onto the tarpaulin, gently being rocked. One eye  
was trained on the front of the buggy and the other on his sick teammate.

He had contacted Sam as they set off, explaining that they were a good  
five hours away. Teal'c had managed to locate the tunnel and they were  
preparing to leave. They could do no more.

He was so worried about Daniel. He had hardly stirred as they placed him  
in the buggy, his fever still soaring. He must be so dehydrated. Jack  
knelt by his friend and pressed two fingers to Daniel's carotid pulse,  
scratching his head in concern at the fast, weak heartbeat. He undid  
Daniel's cloak to allow some of the refreshing breeze to wash over his  
friend's pistol hot body, the chills having receded for a while. He  
picked up a damp sponge that Maria had provided and started to sponge  
him down. He ripped Daniel's gown down the middle to expose his torso -  
anything to cool him down. He wet further sponges and placed them under  
Daniel's armpits, on his groin and behind his neck. He had seen Janet do  
this with cooling pads and knew this was the best way of dealing with a  
high fever. That and a good dunking in a cool bath - which they did not  
have the luxury of, though if push came to shove he was sure they could  
find a shallow river that would do the job just as well. But they really  
did not have the time - he needed Sam's medication.

Rantun clumsily climbed into the back with Jack and placed his hand on  
Daniel's forehead.

"His fever grows," he stated. He reached for his medical bag and took  
out their equivalent of a stethoscope and listened to Daniel's heart.  
"His heart is beating too fast - I am afraid he may have a seizure." He  
looked at Jack with hopeless eyes.

Daniel cried out for Shar'e, his arm flailing in the air, his head  
lolling listlessly from side to side. He was lost, trapped in fever  
dreams. The sun was beating down on his naked body; he could feel the  
soft sand of Abydos under his aching bones. Where was his wife? Did she  
not know he was sick? Why was the sand moving? Please Sha're? Please  
stop the sun; it was so hot, too hot. He needed to escape!

"Sha're, please!" Daniel tossed and turned in the grips of delirium.

Jack grasped his arm and soothed his brow with a fresh cloth.

"Yes Sha're. There you are... I'm s..sick. h..help." Daniel  
continued to move listlessly as both Rantun and Jack continued to sponge  
him down.

"He is caught in delirium," Rantun admitted. There was little more he  
could do now. The young man would surely not survive now, his heart was  
failing and so must his kidneys be, he surmised with a heavy heart.

"There is little more we can do now but make him comfortable," he  
informed Jack.

"What about the herbs?" Jack asked, there must be something they could  
do; they were so close now - he just needed Daniel to hang on a little  
longer.

"They make him too ill Jack - we cannot risk it."

"Rantun, last night when I gave him the herbs it settled his fever and  
made him sleep for a few hours, it will buy us time. Once we get him to  
the caves we have medicine that will help him, help stabilise him until  
we get him home. I know he will be sick but if we don't do anything now  
he will not even make it to the caves."

Rantun stared at Jack. Perhaps he was right, perhaps it would stabilise  
Daniel enough to prevent seizures, which would most likely lead to coma  
and even death. They could deal with the consequences of the herbs  
later. He just needed to keep his patient on the straight and narrow  
until they reached their teammates and that would take another three  
hours God willing.

He dug deep into his pack and prepared the herbs, praying that Daniel  
would be able to tolerate the fluids. They had tried on previous  
occasions to get some water into the sick man but to no avail. It was  
imperative that they got the liquid to stay in Daniel's body.

Over the next hour Jack and Rantun undertook the laborious task of  
dripping small amounts of liquid into Daniel's mouth, knowing that any  
more than a drop would immediately re-appear. Finally the task was done  
and they covered Daniel and tried to make him as comfortable as  
possible. They both sat back in relief as once again Daniel's snores  
replaced his delirious groans. Rantun reached over and tested Daniel's  
temperature once again and smiled at Jack.

"Much better," he proclaimed and Jack lent his head back with a sigh of  
relief. Round one to them he thought. Now they would wait for round two  
but at least Daniel could rest now. He smiled as he heard Daniel sigh  
with relief.

"Thank you," he whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

It was slow going.

The weather closed in as the sun rose, dark clouds blocked its rays  
turning the already gloomy landscape into a barron, uninviting world.  
Jack sat up front with Rantun as Pater steered the increasingly spooked  
horse across a narrow ravine. The wind had picked up and judging from  
the clouds they were in for some storm. Jack pulled his cloak close as  
the temperature dropped.

"How much further?" he shouted. The howling wind drowning out his voice.  
Forked lightning lit the dark skies and the rumble of thunder echoed  
through the valley causing the horse to stop dead in its tracks. Rantun  
urged the frightened animal on and Pater pulled at the reins.

"About an hour to go to the caves." Rantun shouted back as he struggled  
to control the buggy.

Jack hopped off the buggy and went to help Pater as he slipped and  
stumbled; the horse proving to be much too strong for him. The heavens  
opened and torrential rain fell. Heads down, leaning into the wind Jack  
and Pater led the buggy along the mountain path, trying to ignore the  
sheer drops either side and dips in the crumbling path.

"We must try and find some shelter," Pater yelled as thunder clapped  
again. "It is getting too dangerous."

Jack held on tight as the horse bucked as the lightning flashed. "Can't  
we wait until we get to the caves?" He urged. Daniel needed medical  
attention - now! Spending time sheltering was wasting time he might not  
have.

"I do not know how long Pepe will go on like this," Pater replied,  
trying to sooth the terrified animal as it stopped again.

"Look I can't see anywhere to shelter anyway - lets keep going. If we  
find somewhere we stop, if not let's keep going," Jack suggested. Pater  
looked at Rantun who was checking the charts.

"Rantun, what do you think?" He yelled as the wind and rain pelted down.

"He is right, there is nowhere to shelter until we reach the caves, we  
do not have much choice my friend. We could go back."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. There was no way he was going to go back, they had  
come so far. Pater reluctantly nodded and urged Pepe on again.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;..

The lurching of the buggy was not doing much for Daniel's rebellious  
stomach. He had managed to sleep; the oppressive heat had retreated and  
allowed his body to wallow in a comfortable place, away from pain and  
illness. He had dreamed, dreamed of happier days, days in the sun spent  
relaxing at Jack's cabin. Fishing and sailing by day and laughter and  
good company in the evening. He could almost smell the steaks grilling  
on the BBQ. Daniel groaned as his stomach protested. Perhaps he was  
hungry? He could not remember the last time he had eaten. He looked  
around the buggy, tried to drag his body into a sitting position but  
failed miserably and flopped back onto the soft pillows. He was so  
thirsty. Where was Jack? He called out to him but his cries were  
silenced by the sounds of the storm. He managed to turn onto his side  
and sighed in relief at the change of position, his bones ached so much.  
His stomach gurgled again. He closed his eyes again, longing to be back  
safe and sound in his Happy Place. It was so warm, hot almost at the  
Happy Place, the sun burned his skin. He could see Jack smiling at him,  
holding up a huge fish in pride. Daniel smiled and waved back, his hand  
flopping down as the rocking of the boat lulled him into a twilight  
world. He could feel the ice-cold water of the lake dripping on his  
face, it felt so wonderful. He grinned at the thought of the steam that  
would be coming off his skin as it was cooled by the water. He felt the  
boat dip and lurch as Jack sat by him - fish in hand.

"Look Danny, look what I caught," he exclaimed, dangling the still  
flapping fish in Daniel's face. The rancid smell assailed his nostrils  
and he turned his head away from the awful stench. Water dripped off  
Jack's hand onto Daniel's body causing him to shiver, he pulled into  
himself as he started to shiver uncontrollably.

"J'ck - nooo," he groaned in misery.

"Ya hungry Danny boy?" Jack teased, slapping the fish down on the floor  
of the boat taking out his knife. Daniel swallowed hard as nausea washed  
over his shaking body.

Jack plunged his knife into the fish as Daniel moaned. The fish split in  
two and Jack offered him half of it. He shook his head slowly, his  
stomach lurching at the sight of the maggots cascading out of the head.  
The smell was truly awful. Jack thrust the rotting carcass in Daniel's face.

"Come on Danny, ya must be hungry. All this for you!" He laughed as the  
fish oozed through his fingers, its guts and blood pouring down his  
arms, the maggots pooled around Daniel's legs.

"How about an apple Danny?" Jack giggled and bit into a large green  
apple, his mouth filling with maggots as he chewed.

"N.n..n't h..hungry," Daniel stuttered, his stomach whirling. Jack  
rocked the boat, the water sloshing at the sides, rocking, rocking, the  
heat growing, the rocking increasing, the smell of rotting fish, the  
smell of stale sweat.

God his head was pounding, his heartbeat loud in his ears. Oh G'd - the  
smell was awful, the heat too much.

"Come on Danny," Jack was manic now, "Eat the fish Danny, eat the fish,  
it is good for ya Dannyboy."

Daniel's stomach cramped and his nausea grew. He panted as waves of  
illness assailed him.

The pain and discomfort brought him out of his dream world. He was going  
to be sick. He panted harder, looking around in panic for Jack. Oh G'd  
he was going to be sick. There was nowhere to escape to. He managed to  
levered himself up so that he was propped up higher on the cushions. He  
bent double as the cramps hit once again. His head and shoulder were  
screaming, his stomach rolling, his whole body broke out into a cold  
sweat and he vomited violently over himself.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"Okay? Better?" Jack asked pulling Daniel closer, gently rubbing his  
abdominal muscles and cringing at the feel of his hot dry skin. Daniel  
nodded weakly, dropping his head back on his friend's chest.

The storm had now abated and Pater and Rantun had gone to meet Sam and  
Teal'c, they had made good time to the caves. Pepe was grazing, taking a  
well-deserved rest!

Jack had been making his way to check on Daniel when he heard the young  
man retching once again. He rushed to him, sitting him up and supporting  
him as Daniel had struggled with the illness. Finally things had  
settled. Between them Jack, Pater and Rantun had cleaned Daniel up, put  
him in a new gown and rolled the sides of the buggy up to get some fresh  
air.

Jack had radioed Sam to say that they had arrived and had offered to go  
and meet them but it was decided that Daniel needed Jack more and Pater  
and Rantun knew the caves like the backs of their hands.

"Think you can manage some more water?" Jack asked lifting the cup to  
Daniel, supporting his shaking hands as Daniel took some tiny sips.

"Good boy," Jack praised, placing the cup back down. He picked the wet  
cloth out of the bucket of water and laid it on Daniel's forehead again  
receiving a sigh of relief from Daniel as it cooled his fevered brow.

"Feels nice," he mumbled. He was not just talking about the cloth but  
also the feeling of contentment of being held in Jack's strong arms and  
the cool breeze flowing through the buggy was like heaven to him, he had  
felt so hot for so long.

"Bet it does," Jack soothed and tucked Daniel's head under his chin.

"Will we be home soon Jack? I want to go home," Daniel admitted, his  
eyelids falling shut. This whole mission had been a disaster and he  
wanted to be home in bed with good drugs, he was so fed up of feeling ill.

Jack gently kissed the top of Daniel's head. "Won't be much longer," he  
assured the sick man. "Sam will be here in a minute. Soon have you  
feeling better. Quick stomp up a mountain to get a message through to  
Hammond and your carriage will be dispatched - making a beeline to bed 3  
in Janet's infirmary. You can sleep your heart's content and then I will  
take you fishing up at the lake."

Daniel turned weakly in his friend's arms and peered sleepily at Jack.

"Don't think I could cope with BBQ-d fish at the moment," he told him  
turning green and swallowing quickly. Jack frowned and was about to ask  
why when a familiar voice called his name. "Sam is here."

Daniel smiled and turned to look at his teammates as they entered the  
buggy, the weight of Teal'c causing it to lurch and dip, Jack held  
Daniel tighter.

"Sir," Sam greeted, kneeling at Daniel's side, flashing her CO a  
relieved smile.

"Good to see you guys," Jack replied, and he meant it. It had been a  
long journey.

"As it is you," Teal'c replied, offloading his pack, rummaging through  
it to locate the medical bag which he passed to Sam who was checking  
Daniel's temperature with the back of her hand. Daniel gave her a wan smile.

"Hi."

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Sam asked, her hand lingering on his  
cheek.

"Been better," he admitted and Sam smiled.

"Right Daniel, let's get some antibiotics and pain killers in you, eh?"  
she told him preparing the two syringes. Jack squeezed his arm in relief  
as Sam deftly injected the much-needed medication into Daniel's upper thigh.

"Tired," the stricken man admitted and Jack and Sam helped him to lie  
down more comfortably and covered him gently with the animal blankets.  
Jack brushed the hair off his brow.

"Go to sleep Danny, when you wake up you will be at home." He looked at  
Sam for confirmation that she had given him some morphine, which would  
make him sleepy, she nodded and smiled.

Rantun poked his head into the buggy. "How is he doing?" he enquired.

"He is resting now," Sam confirmed.

Pater appeared at Rantun's side.

"We must hurry, I can hear the dogs," he informed them. Jack and Teal'c  
sprang out of the buggy leaving Sam to care for Daniel. They walked  
along side the buggy.

"How long until we are at the ring?" Jack asked as he hurried to catch  
up Pater who was now leading Pepe.

"We will be there within the hour if we hurry," Patner told him.

Jack smacked Pepe on the bum. "Ya! Pepe - we need to hurry!"

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed as he and Teal'c stood  
at the base of the pathway that led to the hidden stargate. Rantun and  
Pater stood at their sides.

"We did warn you it was not going to be easy," Pater told him.

Jack took a deep breath and sighed, scrubbing his fingers through his  
hair. The gate was situated half way up the mountain on a ledge, with  
sheer drops either side. There was a small flat area in front of the  
gate but barely enough room for people to be able to stop when exiting  
the event horizon. This was going to be tricky. The path itself was worn  
and crumbling. Even if they could get to the gate and help arrived there  
was no way Daniel was going to be able to climb the path and the thought  
of stretchering him up the mountain was dangerous and daunting. They  
would need expert climbers and equipment.

They needed to make a move - now! The sounds of the dogs were growing as  
the search party came nearer and nearer. They had hidden the buggy at  
the back entrance to the caves, Sam staying with Daniel as he slept on,  
his fever was growing again even with the medication.

We must go O'Neill," Teal'c stated and began the steep climb.

"Go, stay with Daniel, keep out of sight," Jack informed Pater and  
Rantun. "We will be as quick as possible."

"Be careful," Rantun told him. "I already have one patient I do not  
require more" he told Jack with a grim smile as they retreated to the  
safety of the caves. Jack hurried to catch up with Teal'c.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"Sam?" Daniel shivered as he was covered once again with a warm soft  
blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam?" Daniel shivered as he was covered once again with a warm soft  
blanket. He had slept but the growing fever had made him uncomfortable  
and thirsty. He felt groggy - sleepy and spaced out. He was well used to  
the side effects of morphine.

"Hey," Sam smiled and sat at his side, checking his pulse, glad to see  
that it had slowed considerably. She placed a fresh cloth on Daniel's  
forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he sighed and shut his eyes again.

"High as a kite and thirsty," he admitted with a smile.

"Can't do much about the kite thingy bit but here you are." She gently  
eased his head up a little and helped him drink. "You still feeling  
sick?" She asked, pulling the covers up over his chest as he shivered again.

"N..no - not anymore," he replied - relived that his stomach had  
settled. It was sore and uncomfortable but the rolling nausea had ended,  
thank goodness. He looked round the buggy. "Where are Jack and Teal'c?"  
He asked with concern.

"They have gone to the gate to get help," Sam told him. "Rantun and  
Pater returned about an hour ago and have gone to the entrance of the  
cave to see if they can see any action by the first gate - hopefully  
that is where they have set their traps."

The noise of the dogs had abated somewhat thankfully. Perhaps the search  
had been called off.

"Maria and Eduardo?" Daniel was worried about them, they had risked so  
much to hide them and help them.

"Who sweetie?" Sam asked, as she checked Daniel's wound. She did not  
like the look of it, streaks of red spidered down from the bullet hole,  
the whole area was hot and inflamed, the infection had a tight hold on  
her friend.

"They helped us. Got help. Cared for me." Daniel groaned as Sam placed a  
clean dressing on his shoulder.

"Sorry Daniel," she soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "I  
know it hurts."

Daniel nodded, his eyes shut tightly.

"Pater is going back to the house soon to make sure they are alright.  
Just waiting for the Colonel and Teal'c to come back. I am sure they  
will be fine."

Daniel nodded and then whimpered loudly.

"Daniel?" Sam asked with concern as she watched him struggle to try and  
sit up. He was panting with the excursion. "Don't try and move." She  
told him trying to settle him down again.

His head lolled from side to side. "I'm so hot," he complained, pulling  
at the blankets in a desperate need to be free of them. Sam reached for  
the sponges again.

"Won't be much longer," she promised, sponging him down again, her heart  
breaking at the sound of his suffering. She placed a thermometer in his  
ear and waited for the bleep. She closed her eyes in despair as 103  
degrees flashed on the read out. She looked at her watch. Where were  
they? Daniel needed to go home.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"It's SG-1's IDC," Walter informed Hammond with a smile.

George Hammond let out a sigh of relief, his number one team had missed  
a check in 10 hours ago and he was just about to send SG-5 through on a  
search and rescue mission. "Put them on the screen," he ordered Walter  
immediately.

His second in command's weary face appeared on the console in front of  
him. "Colonel - good to hear from you. I was just commissioning another  
team to locate you. What is your status?"

"Negative on the search team sir, the prime gate is surrounded by Jaffa.  
Sorry to rush things but I am requesting an urgent medical evacuation  
sir. Daniel took a bullet to the shoulder."

George indicated to Siler to fetch Dr Fraiser. "Understood Colonel. How  
will we evacuate you if the gate is surrounded?" He was puzzled. He  
could see Jack and Teal'c and the gate but there was no sign of any of  
the aforementioned Jaffa.

"We have discovered a hidden second gate, sir. Problem is, it's perched  
on a ledge half way up a mountain. We need a medical team and a climbing  
team, sir. There is a small landing area as such in front of the gate  
but caution must be maintained on exit. Teal'c and I are here as buffers  
but it's not going to be easy. We need to stretcher Daniel out."

"Hold on Colonel, Dr Fraiser is here." He nodded to Janet Fraiser to  
take over.

"What is Daniel's status Colonel?" she asked with a heavy heart. Why was  
it always Daniel?

"We were jumped Doc. Daniel took a bullet to the shoulder and hit the  
back of his head on some rocks on the way down. Teal'c and Carter got  
separated from us and Daniel and I found shelter with a family in the  
woods. He lost a lot of blood but his wound has been cauterised and the  
bullet removed. We were being hunted down so I couldn't get him proper  
medical treatment. His wound is now infected and he is running a high  
fever. A local healer has given him some herbs to help with the pain and  
infection but they've made him extremely nauseous. His concussion is  
mild but he is dehydrated and shocky." He paused before adding "He's in  
a bad way Doc. We need to get him to you as soon as possible". The  
Colonel's unsaid words reduced the control room to silence.

"Understood Colonel." Janet replied.

"This is not going to be easy, sir. We need to stretcher Daniel halfway  
up a mountain. The ravine is unsafe so we'll need some expert  
mountaineers."

"They are on their way," Hammond told O'Neill as Walter put the call  
through. Hammond looked at Janet "Dismissed Doctor," he told her with a  
salute. "Go bring our boy home."

Janet smiled back. "On our way, sir."

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

Pater and Rantun rushed back to the buggy. The Jaffa were on the move.  
They were frightened they were going to be discovered. Pater re-attached  
Pepe to the buggy and Rantun went to inform Sam they were ready to go.

"We must leave now," he told her as he entered the back of the buggy. He  
sat heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sam looked up and saw his panicked face. She covered Daniel's shivering  
body and checked her weapon.

"The Jaffa and the dogs have picked up our scent," Rantun informed her.  
"We must go."

Sam looked down at Daniel. Time was running out. He had been unconscious  
and delirious now for over half an hour. They could do no more for him  
without a Doctor's help. "We can't, Daniel is too ill. We need to get  
him to the gate, now."

"We cannot wait," Pater informed her appearing at the entrance. "We must  
hide you and Daniel. We will take the buggy and lead them away from you."

Rantun looked at Pater. "It is too dangerous," he told his friend.

"It is their only chance," Pater solemnly replied.

"Come - help me with Daniel. We will hide you at the back of the caves  
and draw the Jaffa from the front. This will hopefully give Colonel  
O'Neill time to return." He started moving the blankets out of the buggy.  
Sam jumped out and peered up the mountain, willing her CO to hurry.  
Between them they gently settled Daniel on the ground behind some rocks  
\- making sure he was comfortable and that there was plenty of water. Sam  
was dismayed when Daniel did not even stir.

Rantun checked on his patient once more. His heart sinking at the heat  
pouring off the young man. "Keep sponging him down and pray," he told  
Sam with a sigh.

Sam grabbed his arm as he made to leave. "Thank you for everything you  
have done for him," she told him with a wan smile.

"I hope it has not been in vain," he replied.

"Rantun - quick! We need to go!" Pater shouted as he readied Pepe.

"Keep hidden," Rantun told Sam. "Remind Colonel O'Neill that he promised  
us help."

Sam nodded. "Keep safe," she told him as he made his way to the buggy.  
She turned her attention briefly to Daniel as he whimpered in pain again  
and then watched the two men disappear into the distance. When they were  
out of sight she turned her attention back to Daniel. She needed to cool  
him down, keep him stable until help arrived. She prayed to God that it  
would be soon.

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;

"Wow - you weren't kidding about the drops, colonel!" Janet exclaimed as  
she exited the gate to be caught by Teal'c. She pulled the peak of her  
cap down to give her protection from the suns as their hot rays  
penetrated the low clouds. She peered over the ledge. It was one hell of  
a long way down.

Jack watched as the team of expert climbers sorted out their ropes and  
pullies - grateful that they were there. He was not looking forward to  
the descent; the climb up had been so dangerous and painstakingly slow.  
"Is there just the one path down, sir?" Major Atkins asked securing  
safety ropes to steel picks attached to the gate. The ends had already  
been clipped into harnesses on all personnel.

"Yes Major, as far as we know. I'm not risking trying to find another  
way - We're running out of time. Daniel is running out of time."  
Janet was checking through her emergency bag in preparation for the  
descent. "Can you try contacting Sam again sir - I need to make sure I  
have everything I need."

Jack tossed his radio over to the worried doctor.

"Here - knock yourself out Doc" he told her. Maybe now the rain had  
stopped contact would be possible once more. He went to help Teal'c  
tighten the lines.

"Sam? Sam - come in. Sam it's Janet over. Can you hear me? Over." Static  
greeted her question; she pushed an errant hair behind her ear in  
frustration and tried once more. "Sam come i..."

"Janet?" Sam's faint but clear voice came over the radio. Janet called  
Jack over quickly. "Hey Sam - rescue is here. Can you tell me your  
position over?"

"We have had to abandon the buggy. It was used as a decoy, ..."

"Everyone alright Carter?" Jack's concerned voice interrupted her.

"Yes sir, the Jaffa were on the move so Rantun and Pater led them off  
our scent about half an hour ago - the dogs are quiet and there is no  
sign of anyone, over."

"Where are you exactly, over?"

"Back of the caves sir - where we met you. Daniel and I are behind the  
rocks at the base, over."

"What is Daniel's condition Sam?" Janet asked quickly, hearing the worry  
in her friend's voice.

"Not good Janet - he needs you pretty smartish." She pulled the lax  
linguist in closer, continually sponging his overheated forehead,  
praying that he did not have a seizure. "He is unconscious and  
unresponsive. His fever is still sky high, rapid pulse, hot dry skin and  
rapid respirations. Just hurry guys."

"On our way Carter, on our way. Stand by - over and out." Jack snapped  
the radio back on his shoulder.

"Move out!" he ordered the medical and climbing teams and led the way  
back down the crumbling path.

...

The way down was as difficult as the climb up but at least this time  
they felt safer, more secure thanks to the safety ropes. They half  
walked, half abseiled down the steep face of the mountain, hampered by  
the driving rain as the storm returned with a vengeance.

Sam had made Daniel as comfortable as possible and patrolled the base of  
the mountain, continually looking out for the rescue party.

Finally, half an hour later she was helping the others to undo their  
harnesses.

"Good to see you guys," she greeted as the stretcher bearers offloaded  
their equipment.

"Where is Daniel?" Janet asked as she struggled to disconnect herself  
from the ropes.

"This way." Sam led the medics to where Daniel was hidden.

Janet rushed to the stricken man's side.

"It's okay Daniel" she soothed the unconscious archaeologist as she  
started to examine him. "We are here to take you home."

...

Jack took Daniel's hot hand in his and started the vigil.

They were home.

On reaching Daniel, Janet had immediately started up IVs giving much  
needed fluids and temperature lowering drugs to the desperately sick  
young man. The rescue team had stretchered him up to the gate as gently  
but quickly as possible. It had not been easy and at many times  
desperation had crept in - the fear of failure had been great.

The weather had progressed from bad to worse, making the climb slippery  
and dangerous. The storm clouds had been dark and thunderous, though the  
forked lightning had lit their way. The fact that Daniel had been  
extremely restless had added anxiety to the climb. They had had to take  
frequent rests to reassure the desperately sick man where they were and  
what was going on. The fevered dreams had confused him, the pain still  
rocked him and the motion of swinging off a mountain had added to the  
nausea that plagued him. Janet had called a halt to the assent several  
times when it had seemed he might choke on his own vomit. It had felt to  
Jack as if they were taking one step forward then one step back. Time  
had seemed to drag.

Finally they had stumbled through the gate, extremely tired and soaked  
through to the skin. Daniel had been whisked to the infirmary - the rest  
of SG-1 jogging alongside the gurney. Janet immediately rushed him into  
the ICU leaving the others to be checked out by Dr Warner who had then  
ordered them to shower and grab some hot food.

They were debriefing General Hammond when Janet arrived to inform them  
that Daniel had been taken into surgery to have his wound debrided  
again. They had managed to replenish the blood he had lost but his blood  
tests showed that the herbs he had been given were still in his blood  
stream and were being analysed. His condition was critical. She was  
worried about septic shock as his blood pressure had plummeted and his  
kidneys were showing signs of failing. He was hooked up to a dialysis  
machine to give them a chance to recover. He was back in the ICU and she  
was limiting visitors to one at a time to minimise any risk of further  
infection. The briefing room had listened in stunned silence.

Jack was so tired; the stress of the last couple of days was crashing  
down on him. He stared at his team mate who once again lay fighting for  
his life. It was so quiet in the ICU - just the whirl of the dialysis  
machine and the hiss of the oxygen giving Daniel's labouring lungs much  
needed help. Jack had had plenty of experience in reading the monitors  
in the infirmary and even to his untrained eyes he knew the figures were  
all wrong.

"God Danny - what a mess we are in again buddy!" He told the  
unresponsive man who looked so small in the bed. His body was connected  
to so many tubes and lines that his face and body were almost  
unrecognisable. Jack lent his head into his free hand and closed his  
eyes. This scenario was getting too familiar to him - putting Danny back  
together again was so soul-wearing. He felt so old.

George Hammond stood at the doorway and watched his 2IC and the most  
valuable member of the SGC teams. His heart went out to them. He had  
seriously lost count of how many times he had found his crack team in  
this position. He coughed quietly, not wanting to startle the dozing  
colonel.

"Jack?" He gently laid his hand on the leader of SG-1's shoulders. "Any  
change son?" he asked gently.

Jack turned and looked at his commanding officer and returned his slight  
smile - the use of his first name not lost on him. Hammond was as scared  
as the rest of them - Daniel was part of his family as well.

"No - no change," Jack cleared his throat and straightened up. "Doc says  
it will take time for the antibiotics to kick in - it's just a waiting  
game. She pulled out the heavy duty cooling blankets and he's having all  
the medication he needs. We just need to be patient." He turned and  
straightened Daniel's blankets as he restlessly kicked them off again -  
his legs and head were in constant motion as the young man fought his  
demons in his fevered dreams.

"We have had a message from Rantun on the planet," Hammond said, "the  
coast is now clear - the Jaffa have given up the search."

"Good." Jack was relieved. He was so concerned that they had  
accidentally bought trouble to good peoples' doors.

"Sir - I promised that we would help them - help them to defend themselves."

"I know - we have told them that as soon as things have died down help  
will be on its way. They are safe for now. We will keep a close eye on  
things."

"J'ck?" Daniel called weakly, interrupting Jack and George's  
conversation. Jack moved quickly to his bedside.

"Daniel?" he picked up his limp hand again and smiled at him when he saw  
two fever-bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hhhot J'ck," Daniel mumbled into the oxygen mask his head lolling  
backwards and forewords in distress.

"Sir?" Janet was soon at Jack's side as she started to check Daniel's  
read outs

"He's awake and complaining that he's hot."

Janet turned to her patient.

"Do you know where you are Daniel?" she asked, caringly.

"Iiimfurmary - hhme."

"Yes Daniel you are home - just relax, try and sleep," she brushed  
Daniel's sweat-soaked fringe out of his eyes and adjusted his oxygen mask.

Daniel nodded his head and his eyes slowly drifted shut.

She looked at Jack with a smile. "That was a good sign sir - he knew  
where he was and who we were - he should sleep now. So should you."

"Nope - not going anywhere Doc - my place is right here." He sat heavily  
in the uncomfortable orange chair and continued his vigil.

Janet looked at the General who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew  
there was no use arguing with the Colonel where the care and well being  
of Dr Daniel Jackson was concerned.

Janet checked her patient's readings again and then, along with Hammond,  
left the two men alone once more.

...

Daniel was lost in fever dreams for three days. Dreams of dying - of  
suffering. His team, his family - slaughtered. Their blood on his hands  
\- his manic laughter as he took great delight in slaughtering them one  
by one. Their blood oozing through his fingers - cascading down his  
torso. The smell, their smell - as they rotted. The rancid smell of the  
dead, turning and turning his stomach. The stifling heat of desert; the  
freezing grip of ice. His world was a horror show. He wept openly  
-begging for freedom from its grip, longing to be home. Home and in  
control. It was all too much.

"Nnno," he moaned weakly. Thrashing once more; crying as the awful smell  
of death assailed his nostrils once more. He panted to keep control. His  
head was on fire and his belly lurched perilously. "NNNO, N000!"

"Easy Daniel," Janet soothed, sponging him down again. She had not left  
his side this last few hours as his fever crept ever upwards - nearing  
the danger zone. She looked at his reading once more, happy to see that  
his temperature had held steady at 103 degrees for the past hour which  
was a victory in itself.

"Come on Daniel, this is not like you," she urged the suffering man as  
he cried out again for his dead wife. "You are normally moaning and  
bitching by now. Come on Dr Jackson you have to fight this. You cannot  
give in now. You have come such a long way."

Jack watched from the doorway as the doctor struggled with the sick man,  
his heart sinking at her pleads - it was so unlike the unflappable Dr  
Janet Fraiser to beg - ah hell! He joined her at Daniel's bedside and  
grabbed his flailing hand. "How is he doing?" He asked. Silly question  
really - he could see how he was doing and that was not good.

Janet moved to the bottom of the bed, picked up Daniel's chart and added  
the recent figures to the graph, clicked her pen shut, popped it back  
into her breast pocket and sighed a big sigh. "Well...Okay. His  
temperature has remained the same for the past hour, which is  
progress... Oh, I don't know sir - he should be getting better. We're  
doing absolutely everything we can but ..."

"But?" Jack asked.

Janet threw her hands in the air in frustration. "But ... there is  
little progress. I can only second-guess that maybe the herbs that are  
in his system are blocking out our antibiotics. His wound looks so much  
better. There is really no obvious medical reason that he is still so ill."

"Brain damage?" Jack asked meekly. Not really wanting to ask; not really  
wanting to know.

Janet stood next to him and rubbed his arm in sympathy. "No, no I don't  
think so sir. When he has been lucid he has known where he is. He has  
recognised who we are. His temperature has not been high enough to cause  
that sort of problem. I just don't know. Perhaps when the herbs are out  
of his system ..."

"Jack!" Daniel's cry of pain interrupted her thought pattern.

"God! Jack! - it hhurts sso mmuch. AAARHGH! ... G-God!" Daniel curled  
into a tight ball and rocked backwards and forwards in agony.

"Doc?!" Jack exclaimed reaching over trying to sooth the suffering man.

"I don't know sir! Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Daniel, come on."

Daniel panted frantically,gagging, grabbing at his oxygen mask.

Janet was there in a shot having snagged a kidney bowl off the bedside  
table. She and Jack turned Daniel to his side as he violently vomited,  
filling bowl, after bowl. Jack had to swallow hard to keep the contents  
of his stomach intact as watched helplessly.

Finally Daniel lay back weakly with a sigh and a ghost of a smile. Janet  
ran a damp cloth over his sweaty face and adjusted his mask once more,  
gently clearing away the residual mess.

"Daniel are you with me?" He opened his eyes an nodded.

"Do you feel any better now?" she asked looking at his readings, her  
heart soaring at the improvement.

"Yeah - t..tired," Daniel grinned sleepily and slowly turned back on his  
side, assuming the foetal position. He was soon snoring lightly.

Jack and Janet looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"How does he DO that?" Jack chuckled.

Janet re-did Daniel's chart and pulled the blankets up to his chin,  
tucking him in as a mother would tuck in her child. She checked all his  
tubes and started pulling the curtains round his bed - ready to let him  
sleep; a healing sleep.

"I don't know sir, but I am sure glad that he does!"

&amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp; &amp;.

"Hey!" Jack greeted, tossing his keys down on the sofa table in front of  
the slumbering man. He tapped his friend's leg lightly.

"You awake Danny?" Daniel grinned, his eyes still shut.

"No Jack, I'm fast asleep - talking to you in my sleep. Actually I WAS  
asleep!" He stretched, yawned and grimaced as tired muscles complained.  
"You just woke me. Pass me that glass of water would ya?" he asked.  
Jack passed him the glass, which was still half full of water. "Please  
tell me that you have drunk more than this today - Janet will have my  
guts for garters if you get dehydrated again and please tell me that you  
have eaten more than just half that sandwich" he complained, indicating  
the half eaten plate of food he had left for Daniel prior to leaving for  
the mountain that morning.

"Sorry," Daniel apologised. "Just wasn't hungry and I kinda think I  
slept most of the day." He was still extremely weak. He had been  
discharged into Jack's care a week ago after spending a further week in  
the infirmary after his high fever had broken. The low-grade nightly  
fevers were still taking a toll on the still recovering man.

"Well, sorry bud - but I dobbed on you to the Doc and she has sent ya  
some yummy supplement drinks to kick start ya. The skeleton look is not  
a good one on you ya know?" He smiled tenderly. Daniel had never carried  
much meat on his bones but this period of illness had knocked him for six.

"Lucky me." Daniel replied with a sad smile - the drinks tasted like  
vomit on a good day. It always amazed him the they were meant to make  
him feel better. Ah well - all good medicine always tasted awful.

"Yup and I'm gonna heat you one up right now. Chicken or chicken or - um  
\- chicken?"

Daniel giggled. "Don't suppose you've got Chicken?" he asked, snuggling  
back down onto the sofa and resuming the foetal position.

Jack ruffled Daniel's hair. "One chicken coming up." He stood up and  
made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the entrance.

"We had to relocate Maria and her gang," he told Daniel before he went  
to sleep again.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Jack - eyebrows raised. "Oh?" he  
enquired.

"Yeah - Collins and SG-4 went back but things had escalated - Pater and  
Rantun were in hiding..."

"Our fault," Daniel mumbled, closing his eyes again. Jack sat on the arm  
of the sofa and placed his hand on top of Daniel's head.

"No Danny - not our fault, you know that. It is just this shitty  
universe we live in. They will be fine, they will have a new world where  
they can live in peace without looking over their shoulders all the  
time. There are 50 people from the resistance who will be found new  
homes - together. We have done them a favour."

Daniel slowly nodded his head "I guess," he admitted sleepily.

Jack smiled. "Maria and Eduardo would like to see you before they go if  
you feel up to it?"

"..be nice.." Daniel agreed on the cusp of sleep once more.

Jack snagged the blanket from the back of the sofa and tucked the now  
sleeping man in. "Yeah - it will be," he whispered. "They just want to  
make sure you are home and getting well."

He quietly drew the curtains, pausing to watch the sunset. He turned and  
smiled at his friend who looked so peaceful.

"Yeah - so good to have you home."

...


End file.
